Livído Vongola
by ThePraisedGodPanda
Summary: Los que llevan la sangre Vongola tienen un lívido inmenso, Tsuna no es la excepción. Los recuerdos de 5 años después de despertar su lívido, vienen a su memoria tras ver a todos sus amantes en la boda del año. Un fic sin mucha trama... O tal vez si.
1. Introducción

Sexo, a Tsuna le encantaba tenerlo, desde que cumplió los 17 se había vuelto necesario casi como respirar, ya habían pasado 5 años, tenía veintiuno y al mejor amante de toda Italia, Una sonrisa adorno su cara, con cariño empezó a besar la espalda de su compañero de cama le encantaba todo de aquel sujeto absolutamente TODO, no había cosa que no le gustara, hasta ahora era el único que podía satisfacerlo en todo sentido físico, espiritual y emocional, dudaba que hubiera otro como Reborn, tal vez otro de los arcobalenos pero no, el era íntegramente de él Hitman número uno en la tierra y sabia que el azabache era íntegramente de él.

—Parece que dame-Tsuna quiere jugar—dijo con ese tono ronco que hacía que cada milímetro del cuerpo del ojimiel se estremeciera.

—Reborn—confirmo la afirmación con un dulce beso, el cual el azabache correspondió, posicionando encima suyo el delicado cuerpo de su amante, empezando a acariciar cada centímetro de esa acanelada piel—ah… Reborn, más—

—Je, lamento desilusionarte me querido dame-alumno pero en otro momento será, hoy tenemos que volar a España (1) a que le des tu bendición a tus queridos guardianes—dijo socarronamente, levantándose tirando a Tsuna a la cama en el proceso.

—¡BENDITO EL DÍA EN QUE LOS JUNTE!—expreso frustrado.

—Eso te pasa por dártelas de celestina (2) —pronuncio burlón—si no fuera por su boda estarías teniendo sexo desenfrenado en este instante—

—Si, tal vez estaría con Takeshi en una sesión de sexo salvaje—dijo en son de broma.

—Si, tal vez deberíamos llegar temprano, raptas a Yamamoto y yo me quedo consolando a Gokudera ¿Qué te parece eso?—contesto visiblemente molesto.

— ¿He?—lo miro confundido, captando al instante lo que sucedía— ¡¿ESTAS CELOSO?! LO DECIA JUGANDO, Y AHORA TE MOLESTAS, YO DEBERIA ESTAR MOLESTO, ERES UN JODIDO CALIENTA POLLAS—termino mirándolo ofendido, tirándose en el colchón dándole la espalda al azabache.

El ojigris lo miro, la había cagado, estúpidos celos, eran recurrentes las peleas sin sentido debido a ellos, miro a su amante dándole la espalda visiblemente molesto y a punto de llorar de el coraje, se acerco y se tumbo a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras besaba suave y con cariño la nuca del castaño.

—Te amo Tsunayoshi—susurro tranquilamente—creo que no nos caería mal un polvo rápido—pronuncio monótonamente.

Obteniendo como respuesta un largo y apasionado beso, no sabía ni como, ni cuando se había enamorado de su pupilo, pero, se alegraba de que ocurriera a pesar de las peleas, pasaban buenos momentos juntos y le encantaba el apetito insaciable de Tsuna, aunque su relación no se basaba en sexo esté era parte importante de la misma.

Era mejor acabar con esa excitación primero, no sería bueno que el honorable Decimo Capo Vongola robara al novio en plena boda, odiaba admitirlo, pero el guardián de la lluvia fue muy importante en la vida del castaño y por lo tanto era un riesgo potencial, pero dudaba mucho de eso, después de todo Tsuna apreciaba mucho a Gokudera Hayato.


	2. Cap1 La suave lluvia: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Pov. Tsuna**

Fue un largo viaje, me siento molido aunque España está relativamente cerca de Italia, pero no me voy a quejar, aunque tal vez estoy un poco arrepentido por el encuentro pasional de esta mañana con Reborn, ¿a quién engaño? valió la pena cada instante, Reborn habla con Shamal y Bianchi quien luce una linda pancita de 6 meses, quien iba a decir que esos dos terminarían juntos, una sonrisa divertida cruza mi cara al recordar la divertida propuesta de matrimonio.

Desvió un momento mi vista hacia el novio, que guapo luce, se ve bien de traje siempre lo pensé y se lo dije, un gran espécimen abandona la soltería tan joven, tan guapo, tan bueno en la cama…. Me abofeteo mentalmente ante el pensamiento, siento mis mejillas encendidas, pero que se puede decir, Takeshi fue mi segundo primer amor bueno al menos eso pensé en su momento, ahora pienso que pudo a ver sido el primero, tengo que reconocer que con Kyoko-chan no pasa nada y me alegro ahora tengo una muy buena amiga y siento que si algo hubiera pasado entre nosotros no lo seriamos.

—Hey Tsuna—me saludo con esa sonrisa que siempre me ha gustado—que bien que vinieras—

—Hola Takeshi—me limite a contestar con alegría, sus mejillas se encendieron, siempre le apeno que lo llamara por su nombre de pila en público, aunque no puedo culparlo dadas las circunstancias en la que su nombre salió de mis labios la primera vez— ¿Dónde está el novio numero dos?—pregunte divertido para romper la tensión.

— ¿Gokudera?, pues dijo que era de mala suerte que viera a la novia antes de la ceremonia y está encerrado en su habitación, creo que solo está nervioso—eso fue lo que dijo, pero mi intuición -Y válgame el señor que nunca me fallaba- decía que algo pasaba.

—Takeshi ¿Podemos hablar en privado?—mire su cara contrariada pero este solo se limito a asentir.

**Fin Pov. Tsuna**

Yamamoto le cedió el paso, mientras caminaban hacia la modesta mansión, regalo de bodas de Bianchi, el castaño nunca dejo de sentir la penetrante mirada de Reborn en su nuca mientras caminaba junto al moreno, entraron a un pequeño estudio en donde por un momento el silencio reino hasta que el castaño hizo la pregunta que desde hace rato tenía en la punta de la lengua.

— ¿Pasó algo con Gokudera-kun?—dijo de manera seria y directa, poniendo nervioso por un momento a su Guardián de la lluvia.

—No se dé que hablas Tsuna, nada ha pasado, todo está bien como siempre—dijo de manera tranquila, aunque no así para Tsuna que lo conocía perfectamente.

—Sabes que no soy idiota Takeshi, y sabes que no puedes fingir demencia conmigo—le dijo mientras sus ojos miel se posaban con intensidad en los chocolate de él más alto.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Se tallo con poca delicadeza las mejillas, donde rastros de lágrimas se veían claramente, se mordió con delicadeza los labios mientras recordaba la discusión de hace horas, se suponía que este debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, de sus vidas, pero desde primera hora del día se había puesto a pelear, todo gracias a su bendita inseguridad.

Tomo aire con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse y decidió salir a buscar a su prometido para aclarar todo de una vez, lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada y no lo iba a perder por tonterías, y mucho menos el día de su boda. Salió con paso decidido de la habitación y se dirigió al patio pasando por el estudio, deteniéndose un momento viendo la puerta.

— ¿Esa puerta no estaba abierta?—se pregunto así mismo con curiosidad, para después soltar un suspiro—Cosas mías—se contesto retomando la marcha.

Salió hacía el patio viendo y saludando a sus invitados, y en el proceso acariciando la barriga de su hermana sintiendo las pataditas de su sobrino o sobrina, giro el rostro y lo vio, vio a Reborn, solo, un dolor se incrusto en el pecho y fue hacia él.

—Hola, señor Reborn—saludo de manera cordial sin querer apresurarse.

—Hola Gokudera, ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana? ¿Nervioso?—pregunto de manera seca, sin embargo dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

—S…sí un poco—inhalo aire fuertemente, de nuevo— ¿Y el decimo?—

— ¿Tsunayoshi?—sonrió de manera amarga—Esta con Yamamoto, al parecer se encerraron en el estudio—contesto casi escupiendo las palabras, visiblemente celoso.

El corazón del peliplata dio un vuelco y se estrujo dolorosamente, todos los miedos que había enterrado minutos antes con mucho esfuerzo regresaron a el de golpe en cuestión de segundos sin quererlo comenzó a caminar a paso lento de regreso a la casona, con el corazón estorbándole en la garganta.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yamamoto estaba visiblemente nervioso ante la intensa mirada color miel que lo inspeccionaba, suspiro cansinamente, nunca pudo ocultarle nada al más bajito, porque esta vez se le cruzo por la cabeza que sería diferente.

— ¿Tan obvio es?—pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tan obvio—le respondió el más bajo con una sonrisa dulce—Bien Takeshi, cuéntame tus penas—una risa leve y ronca escapo de los labios del más alto provocando un escalofrió placentero en el más bajito.

—Está inseguro—soltó sin más, vio la mirada confundida de Tsuna—Gokudera, él se siente inseguro e inferior—dijo con una mirada triste y llena de dolor.

— ¿Inferior a quién?—pregunto sin necesidad, ya sabía la respuesta.

—A ti Tsuna, se siente inferior a ti, todavía recuerda—hizo un silencio leve tomando valor para decirlo—Recuerda lo de aquella vez, pensé que lo había olvidado, pensé que lo habíamos olvidado, me equivoque Tsuna, lo tiene tan presente, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a sus manías que el que termino olvidando todo fui yo—respondió molesto, no con Gokudera si no con el mismo.

—Discutieron ¿Verdad? Por eso el no estaba en el patio ¿No es así?—dijo mirando directo al de ojos chocolate.

—Sí, dije algo que no debí haber dicho—le contesto acercándose a el más bajito lentamente—Gritó, me dijo que si tenía la oportunidad de estar nuevamente contigo me iría de su lado… Y yo—se mordió los labios

— ¿Y tú?—le pregunto posando las manos en el pecho del moreno para separarlo un poco de su cuerpo.

—Le dije que sí—una risa amarga salió de él—que en cuanto te tuviera cerca no dudaría en escapar contigo, aún si debía dejarlo plantado en el altar—termino con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, apoyando su frente en el hombro del castaño.

Tsuna beso su mejilla y acarició lentamente su cabello, sabía exactamente lo que tenía el pelinegro, lo sabía.

—Se que lo quieres, más que a nada, me lo demostraste hace años Takeshi, pero tal vez al que tenías que demostrárselo es a otro—le dijo con una mirada dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla, recibiendo una mirada llena de gratitud del más alto—Takeshi—le llamo recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza como respuesta— ¿Qué tal un beso de despedida? Ya sabes para cerrar esta tormentosa historia—Yamamoto rió en tono bajo, pero no se negó, acerco levemente la cara, para después posar con delicadeza y un poco de devoción sus labios sobre los de Sawada.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos en el proceso, el moreno vio con horror los hermosos ojos verdes de su prometido nublarse, Tsuna a pesar de todo tenía la cara sería y sin remordimiento alguno, ninguno se movía solo se quedaron ahí parados mirándose.


	3. Cap2 Primavera febril

Sentía su cuerpo arder, el calor era insoportable, para el castaño era algo raro en primavera, este calor era más común en verano, pero lo más extraño era que al parecer solo él sentía el horrible y asfixiante calor, cuando se lo comento a su tutor este solo le sonrió.

Se giro en la cama pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo a la pared sintiendo el frio de esta, el cual hizo que un agradable escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, el cuarto estaba en completo silencio, desde que se rompió la maldición de los arcobalenos y Reborn comenzó a crecer su madre le había hecho una recamara propia al azabache y este por fin -después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad- había abandonado su habitación, por lo menos no lo veía en las mañanas y en las noches.

Hace tiempo que se siente raro al está cerca de su tutor, exactamente desde el 14 de Octubre del años pasado, ese día cumplió los 17 y desde entonces cosas raras habían empezado a pasar con su cuerpo.

Sintió esa molestia en su vientre bajo, otra vez, lentamente metió su mano bajo las sabanas rozando tímidamente su vientre, pasando lentamente por su ombligo para posar su mano en ese hueco entre el ombligo y el pubis presionando levemente, una sensación placentera recorrió su frágil cuerpo causándole algunos temblores y haciéndolo curvar su espalda contra la pared sintiendo más el frío de esta que lo recibió con más escalofríos placenteros, como las veces anteriores siguió bajando su mano que ahora era acompañada por su compañera, descendiendo suavemente frotando su entrepierna sobre la delgada tela de su bóxer, enterrando su cara en la almohada soltando leves suspiros de placer, acomodándose mejor en la cama aun con la cara enterrada para seguir deslizando sus manos ahora por el interior de sus muslos acariciando provocando que el calor suba de intensidad, sin poder respirar volviendo a subir las manos, dejando las caderas al aire mientras con la punta de sus dedo roza el elástico de su ropa interior, metiendo un poco sus dedos para estirar el resorte y poder sacarla.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? dame-Tsuna—todo el calor que había generado desapareció al instante de escuchar esa profunda voz, su cara paso a tomar un color completamente blanco, despego su rostro por completo de la almohada para ver con ojos llenos de pánico al hombre de unos aparentes 19 parado ahí de brazos cruzados recargado contra el marco de la puerta, viéndolo con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa picara, que hizo que las mejillas del más bajo se prendieran en un vivo rojo, ocasionado por la vergüenza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—pregunto con miedo de confirmar lo que sospechaba.

—Pues, el tiempo suficiente para saber que mi dame-alumno despierta muy necesitado en las mañanas—le respondió con esa sonrisa picara que lo empezaba a caracterizar.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, tomo una de sus almohadas y la aventó hacia el Hitman que la esquivo para después emprender camino hacia las escaleras, riendo un poco en el proceso por la actitud infantil y un poco afeminada de su alumno.

—Es hora de desayunar—se escucho a lo lejos, seguramente mientras el azabache bajaba las escaleras.

El ojimiel suspiro y se dejo caer a la cama, debía empezar a cerrar la puerta con seguro acaso, al parecer Reborn no sabía lo que significaba la privacidad, se vio forzado a mejorar en la escuela y a ser más puntual, solo para que el ojigris lo dejase en paz aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera algo malo, volvió a suspirar pero ahora una sonrisa adorno su cara, era viernes el último día de la semana y el último día de él ciclo escolar, después de eso iniciaría su último año en Namichu y después haría un examen para alguna universidad, aunque Reborn insistía en llevarlo a Italia, empezaba a no parecerle una mala idea.

Se paro con energías renovadas de la cama y salió corriendo ganar un lugar en la mesa, si no Lambo se lo comería todo, de nuevo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, al parecer el profesor de la última hora decidió adelantar sus vacaciones, miro a sus amigos Kyoko-chan hablaba emocionada con Chrome, sobre el viaje que habían organizado para el fin de semana y que la peli índigo debería comprarse un lindo traje de baño, desvió la mirada un poco hacia Gokudera y Yamamoto que discutían de nuevo…. Bueno el peliplata discutía mientras el moreno tenía esa boba pero bonita sonrisa en su rostro, sacudió la cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo pensando tontería sobre el de ojos chocolate, al parecer Reborn no era el único que lo ponía nervioso, se mordió los labios y miro de nuevo a Kyoko-chan y nada, desvió su mirada hacia Chrome y nada, la volvió a posar sobre el de piel tostada de nuevo y ahí estaba esa maravillosa y un poco incomoda sensación en la boca del estomago.

Escucho una voz muy conocida desde afuera y miro por la ventana, observando a Hibari afuera, era increíble Ryohei ya se graduaría y al parecer el de ojos metálicos permanecería ahí un gran rato, "Yo me graduare cuando yo quiera, y mientras ustedes herbívoros problemáticos están aquí debo proteger a la escuela de sus tontería" fue lo que dijo, el pelinegro volteo Tsuna sonrió, siempre sentía su mirada, al parecer el guardián de la nube ya se había acostumbrado, el castaño lo saludo con una mano y el otro solo le devolvió un cabeceo mientras volvia a ajusticiar a los pobre incautos, al parecer de primero.

—Oí Tsuna—volteo la cabeza ante el llamado, topándose con la cara del morocho frente a él, muy cerca para su gusto— ¿Qué tal si intercambio lugar con Gokudera y me siento a tu lado en el viaje?—mala idea, el ojimiel se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA! El decimo siempre se sienta conmigo en los viajes ¿Por qué querría sentarse con un freak del baseball como tú?—la cara del de ojos verdes tomo un color rojo de la ira, tan solo un «Pero sí que quiero» cruzo por la mente de Tsuna mientras sonreía de una forma chistosa.

—¡Vamos Gokudera no será tan malo! ¿No crees Tsuna? De vez en cuando los cambios son buenos—le respondió el trigueño con una sonrisa y su típico tono amable.

—Creo que Yamamoto tiene razón, por una vez no nos caería mal Gokudera-kun—le dijo de forma amable y con tacto, lo que menos quería era que el usuario del anillo de la tormenta se sintiera mal o rechazado.

—¡Yay!—fue lo único que soltó el más alto.

—P…Pero decimo—veía la cara contrariada y frustrada de el ojiverde, claramente decepcionado—Esta bien Juudaime—

—Gokudera-kun ¿Qué tal si te sientas con Chrome-chan? Bianchi-san no podrá ir y así ella no se sentirá sola—dijo uniéndose a la plática Kyoko que miraba a el peliplata con su típica sonrisa dulce.

—Si está bien—contesto resignado, aunque sin ánimos de ofender a la peli índigo que lo miraba con las mejillas rojas, seguramente por la vergüenza de pensar que incomodaba al muchacho este solo le sonrió para transmitirle confianza—Apuesto a que Chrome tiene charlas más interesantes que el cabeza de césped o el freak de las peleas—

Todos rieron, bueno Chrome solo sonrió tímida pero visiblemente divertida, el castaño sonrió viendo a Gokudera a pesar de que se veía muy decepcionado lo estaba tomando con tranquilidad, poso su mirada miel en el más alto que platicaba alegremente con la de cabellos caramelo, se pregunto el por qué de la iniciativa de este en querer cambiar de asiento, al parecer para su súper intuición era un gran misterio.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Habían llegado temprano al dichoso parque acuático y hasta el momento no pasaba nada raro, todo iba según el plan, una discreta y convencional salida grupal para celebrar la graduación de Ryohei de la preparatoria. Pero el destino se encargo rápidamente de que Reborn soltara la bomba "Una búsqueda del tesoro al estilo Vongola" al momento como en el resto de la mañana Yamamoto se le pego y Gokudera resignado hizo equipo con una tímida Chrome que tenía miedo de participar.

De vez en cuando veía al moreno, en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse del por qué de el nuevo interés puesto en el, Yamamoto tenía ciertas manías de eso se había dado cuenta desde que empezaron a unirse más como grupo, la más grande manía de el de ojos chocolate, era su fácil obsesiona miento, en cierta manera le emocionaba pensar que era la "nueva" obsesión de el muchacho pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba.

Sin embargo el más alto tenía otras cosas rondando por su cabeza, hace tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago al estar cerca de Tsuna, no le molestaba, el castaño siempre se le hizo muy lindo más lindo que cualquier chica, era pequeño y tenía unos ojos enormes y brillantes, si, simplemente hermoso lo que le molestaba era que al mismo tiempo sentía esas mariposas con Gokudera, pero algo importante que le habían enseñado los arduos entrenamientos con el bebé -ahora no tan bebé- era a considerar posibilidades, por varios meses evaluó sus sentimientos por ambos chicos, y miro a tras, en la relación que tenía con cada uno y calló en cuenta que con respecto a el peliplata, no había posibilidad alguna de ser correspondido.

En cambio con Tsuna, se había dado cuenta de algunos detalles, como que el más bajito le dedicaba miradas furtivas durante clases, o que sin querer cuando se quedaba a entrenar con el equipo de baseball se le quedaba mirando por minutos, eso hizo que el de ojos chocolate se diera cuenta de que no valía perder el tiempo si quería ser correspondido, por eso de un tiempo a la fecha había respondido disimuladamente a algunas indirectas de Tsuna, ahora lo veía visiblemente nervioso al estar juntos y al hablarle, que inconscientemente el más bajo buscaba contacto físico con él, y como un plus, desde que cumplió los 17 le veía ansioso, aunque el castaño parecía no prestar atención a aquello.

Caminaban por el bosque, según las palabras de el Hitman tenían que encontrar alguna clase de llave que abría la salida de la reja que rodeaba ese lugar, ambos estaban nerviosos todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, conociendo bien al azabache esto no era normal algunas trampa debía de haber, y pronto la descubrieron, un enorme "pozo" cuadrado donde ni tardo ni perezoso el castaño termino, jalando en el proceso a el moreno, al tratar de sostenerse de algo, el más alto trato de amortiguar la caída del ojimiel abrazándolo cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, como resultado quedaron en un posición incómoda, en ese diminuto espacio donde apenas cabía Tsuna.

El bajito quedo semi recostado contra una de las paredes de ese diminuto lugar, mientras el de ojos chocolate termino de cuclillas entre las piernas de este con las mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuna para no aplastarlo, estaban a una distancia diminuta el uno del otro, invadiendo el espacio personal ajeno, de improviso el calor empezó a aumentar muy a pesar de las nubes grises sobre ellos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Tsuna?—pregunto con ojos de cachorro preocupado el más alto.

—Sí, no te preocupes ¿Y tú?—cuestiono de manera dulce.

—También—una sonrisa que buscaba reconfortar apareció en la cara de Takeshi, sin pensarlo una de sus manos se movió para acariciar y limpiar a su paso un poco de tierra de la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que por la piel de este un placentero y salvaje escalofrió le recorriera, sin pensarlo más, sin temor a equivocarse, el más alto acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios a los suaves e inexpertos del ojimiel.

El decimo paso sus brazos con desesperación y ganas reprimidas por el cuello de su guardián, en ese instante su cuerpo reconoció ese contacto que había estado deseando, desbordando el deseo reprimido, empezando a acariciar la espalda de el más alto con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, el moreno no se quedo atrás e inicio con caricias igual de desesperadas por las piernas delgadas y sin nada de bello del chiquillo.

Unas gotas traviesas empezaron a caer sobre ellos, acompañando los besos que se habían tornado profundos y salvajes de los dos muchachos, que eran desbordados por ese calor primaveral tan común a su edad, una suave llovizna empezó a empapar sus cuerpos y a camuflajear los pasos que se acercaban apresurados a ese lugar.


	4. Cap3 Lluvia de primavera

Se besaban de forma salvaje y demandante, mordiendo los labios del contrario, chupando, dejándolos rojo e inflamados, deseosos por más. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado de posición sin que ellos lo notasen, quedando el más bajito sentado sobre las piernas del moreno, frotándose contra el muchacho de una manera provocadora, movimientos que él no conocía, pero que al parecer su cuerpo sí.

El más alto ahogo un suspiro de placer en el cuello del castaño, quien al sentir el aire cálido sobre su piel fría y mojada por la lluvia, no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, mientras sus delicadas y pequeñas manos buscaban ansiosas el límite de la camiseta del moreno, sentía las manos contrarias explorar por debajo de su ropa, el agua empezó a hacer lodo ensuciando sus pantalones pero eso era lo que menos notaban ambos muchachos.

El delicado cuerpo buscaba más contacto con el del más alto, rozando sus caderas contra el bulto en el pantalón de su contrario, lo sentía grande y duro contra sus glúteos, escuchaba los roncos gemidos del de ojos chocolates reprimidos contra su cuello, el cual el otro besaba y chupaba dejando marcas rojas símbolo de propiedad, el muchacho aferro sus amplias manos en la cadera del ojimiel con el fin de dejarlo quieto un rato más.

—Detente un momento Tsuna—dijo con la voz cortada por los jadeos y los constantes pasos de saliva hacia su garganta.

— ¿Por qué?—dijo suavemente con un tono de voz que el moreno nunca había escuchado de parte del chico frente a él, mientras rosaba sus labios contra los de él contrario de manera provocadora.

—E…es que yo—y entonces Yamamoto lo vio ese brillo poco común en los ojos miel, era deseo, Tsuna lo deseaba y no lo iba a negar el también deseaba al pequeño cuerpo frente suyo.

—Vaya aquí están—la voz profunda del "bebe" se escucho desde la parte de arriba, el bajito se puso pálido al escuchar esa voz y alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con los profundos ojos grises del ex-arcobaleno.

— ¡REBORN! ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ?!—grito de una manera un poco femenina, que hizo dibujar una sonrisa divertida en la cara de el muchacho debajo suyo, que también tenía curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo llevaba el Hitman ahí.

—No mucho, acabo de llegar, Ryohei encontró la llave—Tsuna vio la mentira en los ojos de su tutor, pero no estaba seguro con respecto a que, si a lo de el tiempo que llevaba ahí parado o acerca de Ryohei-niisan, prefirió no decir nada y aceptar la ayuda de él azabache para salir de ese profundo hoyo, para luego entre ambos jalar a Yamamoto.

Se encaminaron hacia el hotel, el castaño sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de su guardián de la lluvia sobre él, el chico de piel canela estaba muy cerca y rozaba sus dedos con los del ojimiel descuidadamente, a Tsuna esa actitud le parecía dulce y encantadora, ambos caminaban juntos bajo la suave lluvia con el Hitman delante de ellos ajeno a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, o tal vez no tan ajeno.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El hotel o mejor dicho posada, era un lugar pequeño y modesto, lo que alegro profundamente a Tsuna, no quería lujos ni cosas muy llamativas, sabía que en cuanto se mudara a Italia las cosas solo serían así y quería disfrutar por el momento como un ser común y corriente, miro a Yamamoto, el cual se veía algo ansioso y distraído, lo comprendía un poco después de todo les frustraron un… Algo, hace rato y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Las chicas se quedaran en dos cuartos contiguos, junto con Lambo e I-pin—se escucho salir de los labios de él pelinegro, la chicas se miraron sonriendo mientras tomaban sus llaves y se dirigían con los niños a sus habitaciones—Hibari hizo una petición especial y tendrá un cuarto individual, al igual que Ryohei por ganarse la llave, ese es su premio—se escucho un "Al extremo de fondo" que hizo soltar una carcajada en algunos de los demás huéspedes que se encontraban pasando por ahí—Yamamoto se quedara con Tsuna y Gokudera conmigo—finalizo el Hitman.

— ¡P...Pero Reborn-san!, yo siempre me he quedado con el Juudaime, ¿Por qué pone al freak del baseball con él?—se veía la cara confundida y furiosa del peliplata.

—Pues veras Gokudera, tu y dame-Tsuna ya tienen una relación funcional y duradera, por lo que pienso que él y Yamamoto deben trabajar en su _relación_—puso como escusa, poniendo mayor énfasis en la última palabra que hizo que a Tsuna le entrara un escalofrió, que tanto sabia Reborn, que tanto vio en verdad mientras él y Yamamoto estaban en el pozo.

—Es un voyeur—dijo en un casi suspiro el castaño, suspiro que fue claramente escuchado por el muchacho más alto a su lado.

—Tsuna, creo que es mejor que caminemos hacia nuestra habitación, estamos empapados y llenos de lodo, podemos enfermar—le dijo de manera dulce el de ojos chocolate, el ojimiel miro hacia el frente y observo como Reborn arrastraba a un Gokudera enfurruñado, una sonrisa divertida adorno su infantil rostro.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor—le contesto sonriéndole tiernamente al más alto, el cual adopto un leve sonrojo que surco su cara.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El castaño terminaba de secarse el pelo, había pasado horas convenciendo a Yamamoto de ducharse primero y lo convenció eso le dio tiempo de arreglar sus cosas en los cajones mientras el moreno se bañaba, llevaba puesta una ligera camiseta que le cubría a la mitad del muslo, la había tomado del cuarto de Reborn al fin de cuentas el azabache no la usaba y a él le hacía falta un pijama, este era complementado con un short muy corto, ese se lo había comprado su madre, pero lo chistoso radicaba que era un short para chica, su madre se había equivocado, lo bueno es que era muy fresco perfecto como pijama para el verano.

Salió del baño ya listo para ir a dormir, y entonces volteo hacia la cama del más alto y se sorprendió ante lo que vio este solo llevaba un bóxer negro ajustado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sabía que Yamamoto tenía un buen físico pero verlo de cerca era un poco "diferente", los largos entrenamientos no eran para menos, solo estaba recostado obviamente cansado, había sido un día largo, en la posición en la que se encontraba se podía ver su abdomen marcado no tanto pero si bien definido, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue ese camino de delgado vello que iniciaba en su pubis y terminaba antes de llegar a su ombligo, el de ojos chocolate no tenía mucho vello pero estaba bien proporcionado, no como el bajito que era lampiño no era algo que le molestara pero era raro, ya que todos sus compañeros ya tenían vello, se mordió el labio, el moreno le atraía y mucho, la sensación que ya era común en su ser, se presento de pronto y su cuerpo actuó por instinto, sin cuidado se subió a la cama con el fin de despertar a su compañero colocándose encima de este, sentando en su firme abdomen, el de ojos chocolate abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Tsuna?- pregunto extrañado, miro directo a los ojos miel del contrario y buscando algo, y lo encontró, era el mismo brillo de hace rato, el moreno sonrió, realmente no sabía que sucedía pero no iba a negar que le gustaba, con cierta rudeza -que el mismo desconocía- tomo la nuca del castaño y junto sus labios, en un simple contacto que con rapidez y sin esperar mucho se fue transformando en un beso demandante y agresivo, en el cual prácticamente devoraban sus bocas, mordiendo y chupando, dejando los labios contrarios rojos e hinchados, el bajito se detuvo y empezó a besar el cuello del más alto, bajando por sus hombros, regresando de nuevo a su cuello, para concentrarse en la manzana de Adán del de piel canela, besándola y chupándola con devoción y cariño, sacando suspiros y risillas ahogadas al chico debajo suyo, tomo las amplias manos ajenas guiándolas hacia su cadera posicionándolas ahí.

—Acaríciame, por favor—dijo suave y jadeante contra el oído del muchacho, que se estremeció, desconocía esa faceta de Tsuna, pero le gustaba, no, le encantaba se le hacía fascinante y de cierta manera divertida. Ver a ese Tsunayoshi era un agasajo, verlo deseoso y necesitado, solo de él, le hacía sentir importante e inflamaba su ego, que aunque no lo aparentaba era grande.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente y con delicadeza, simplemente rozando con las palmas las caderas del ojimiel empezando a subir poco a poco, topándose a su paso con la camiseta del muchacho, continuo acariciando la suave piel debajo de la playera teniendo a Tsuna sentado en su regazo, no supo ni en qué momento se sentó en el colchón, pero así tenía un mejor acceso al pequeño cuerpo sobre él, empezó a retirar con cuidado la camiseta, el castaño no opuso resistencia y solo se limito a alzar los brazos facilitando el trabajo al moreno, cuando la termino de sacar se quedo observando el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, siempre se le hizo curioso el que Tsuna fuera más pequeño que los demás, que tuviera un cuerpo delicado, casi femenino y su voz aguda y cara inocente no ayudaban mucho, con la punta de sus dedos delineo las clavículas que resaltaban, sabía que no era porque el decimo Vongola no se alimentara de manera adecuada, simplemente tenía un cuerpo delicado.

Se acerco un poco y beso los pequeños hombros del ojimiel con cuidado y cariño, sus manos volvieron a la acción delineando los costados, pasando por la cintura la cual sostuvo con ambas manos, se sorprendió al ver que no faltaba mucho para que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaran, aspiro el aroma de el cuello del más bajito, que le regalaba pequeños temblores y suspiros, comenzó a besar y chupar, pasando al hombro en un recorrido de besos, que su boca tomó de vuelta, subiendo hacia la barbilla para llegar de nuevo a esa dulce boca que le causaba fascinación, atrajo con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo hacia al suyo, para posteriormente invertir posiciones, dejando al castaño debajo.

Se separaron de ese beso, para mirarse, para después de unos instantes volver a tocar sus labios mientras Yamamoto deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo buscando el resorte de ese pequeño short que dejaba al descubierto las delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas del más bajito, acaricio con delicadeza las suaves y lampiñas extremidades sintiendo bajo sus manos la piel tersa y firme, que desprendía un calor quemante, tomo el resorte y retiro lentamente el pantaloncillo, encontrándose para su sorpresa que el castaño no llevaba ropa interior, este no trato de cubrirse, si no que, al contrario abrió un poco más las piernas exponiéndose deseoso ante el otro chico que lo veía con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, la cual se notaba seriamente a través del delgado bóxer de algodón.

El más alto volvió a atacar esos labios, ahora rojos de tanto besar, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, estirando un poco la suave carne entre los dientes, las curiosas manos del ojimiel empezaron a recorrer los fuertes hombros del moreno descendiendo lentamente por el torso, notando bajo sus dedos el marcado abdomen del de ojos chocolate, siguió con su recorrido hasta toparse con el borde de los bóxers del otro, tomando con delicadeza y un poco de picardía el resorte, lo estiro levemente dirigiendo su mirada traviesa, a lo que había dentro de esos calzoncillos, deshizo el beso y miro directo a los ojos chocolate, tenía algo en mente.

— ¿Tsuna?—pregunto el peli café mirando de manera curiosa al más bajito.

—Yamamoto, tengo muchas ganas de intentar algo—dijo mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en la cama haciendo que el moreno retrocediera un poco para hacerle un espacio.

— ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?—pregunto con autentica curiosidad, el ojimiel dirigió sus ojos hacia el bulto atrapado en los bóxers ajenos, dirigió su mano y sin pudor alguno acaricio sobre la tela al ya más que despierto amigo de Yamamoto, se mordió los labios y redirigió su mirada a los ojos chocolate—Ah… ¡TSUNA!—dijo avergonzado, captando al instante la obscena insinuación del castaño—No es necesario que hagas algo como eso—dijo con un tono tranquilo, aunque no negaría que tenía ganas de verlo, su mente no imaginaba a su inocente "amigo" haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero, enserio me gustaría—respondió sin más, haciendo caso omiso empujo por los hombros con fuerza al muchacho sobre la cama, obteniendo un grito agudo de sorpresa como respuesta, gateando hasta posicionarse sobre él, inclinándose para besar la boca ajena empezando a bajar con un recorrido de besos y mordidas, continuo hasta llegar al ombligo donde se volvió a topar con el resorte de la ropa interior del más alto, el cual tomo jalándolo lentamente, estirándolo lo tomo con ambas manos y lo comenzó a retirar, encontrando al instante lo que realmente buscaba, tomo el falo entre sus manos, percibiendo un leve temblor en el cuerpo del moreno, paso su lengua por toda la longitud desde la base hasta llegar al glande el cual beso y succiono con delicadeza, repartió besos y leves mordidas a lo lardo del órgano, se separo un poco mientras masturbaba con su mano el miembro—es más grande de lo que pude imaginarme—una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios—es más largo que mi cara… mira—dijo de manera traviesa mientras pegaba su mejilla al falo, demostrando que tenía razón, de improviso se metió todo el miembro o por lo menos lo que pudo caber, en la boca dando dos suaves y lentos movimientos de cabeza queriendo captar los sabores con sus papilas, obteniendo un gemido grave y un jadeo del moreno—Y tiene mejor sabor del que pensaba—

Yamamoto no salía de un asombro bien justificado, nunca imagino a Tsuna haciendo ese tipo de cosas, era muy diferente incluso si se ponía a pensarlo, no quedaba rastro del inocente y amable chico que el de ojos chocolate conocía, ahora estaba ese Tsuna, parecido a su versión híper pero sin llamas, atrevido y al parecer experto, un pequeño demonio que mueve su cabeza a un ritmo constante, brindándole un placer enfermo e inmenso que hacía a su cuerpo temblar, se incorporo sentándose levemente, dirigiendo su mano a la cabeza contraria quitando mechones de cabello castaño de la frente del bajito topándose con esos ojos miel que lo veían con un intenso brillo en los ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo.

El castaño tampoco sabía muy bien que hacía, su cuerpo se movía por instinto, como si todo lo que hacía ya lo hubiera hecho antes, la saliva escurría por el miembro del moreno y un sabor levemente amargo empezaba juntarse son el salado del falo, el ojimiel saco el pene de su boca viendo como el liquido pre seminal empezaba a salir por la punta, su mano continuo estimulándolo, Tsuna sentía un extraño placer al brindarle placer a alguien más, sensación que acababa de descubrir y que le fascinaba, con sus dedos tomo un poco más de ese opaco liquido blanco jugando con él entre sus dígitos, tenía una sustancia pegajosa y algo en su cabeza le decía que eso servía para algo mucho más interesante.

Siguiendo a la nueva y parlanchina voz de su cabeza, haciendo caso, a lo que su cuerpo pedía, dirigió ambos dedos hacia sus glúteos tomando de nuevo su posición anterior entre las piernas ajenas, volviendo a la tarea de chupar el falo, mientras con uno de sus dedos rozaba distraída y delicadamente su esfínter sintiendo una agradable contracción, presiono un poco hasta que pudo introducirlo sintiendo una extraña pero placentera incomodidad, empezó a moverlo en un leve mete saca que le arrancaba suspiros ahogados, y de pronto ese calor tan común en su cuerpo volvió, haciendo a su cuerpo temblar de placer deseando por más, siguiendo a sus instintos introdujo un segundo dedo soltando un grito que quedo ahogado en la carne caliente que se encontraba en su boca.

— ¿Tsuna?—pregunto curioso, viendo al pequeño castaño auto penetrarse con los dedos, el de ojos miel alzo la mirada viendo al muchacho con ojos suplicantes, soltando el falo dejando escapar un grito agudo al insertar un tercer dedo en su interior, no encontrando el placer tan ansiado, hundiendo la cara en el colchón con frustración debido al calor que aumentaba en su cuerpo— ¿Te encuentras bien?—el moreno acarició con cuidado llevando su mano hacia donde se encontraba la del bajito, retirándola obteniendo un quejido de protesta como respuesta, tomo con fuerza las caderas del castaño volteándolo con rudeza hacia su cara, provocando un grito de sorpresa por la brusquedad, para recibir uno más agudo al dar una suave lamida al esfínter del ojimiel.

— ¡Ah Yamamoto!—su cuerpo se libero un poco del calor al sentir la lengua humedecer esa parte de su cuerpo y a la amplia mano estimular su erección, en ese momento lo supo, si quería librarse de ese horrible calor necesita a el de ojos oscuros en su interior, lo quería a adentro y lo que quería ahora. Con eso en mente movió sus caderas buscando escaparse, siendo liberado con delicadeza por el otro muchacho—Yamamoto, te quiero dentro—

— ¿Eh?—el moreno tomo un chistoso color rojizo ante la directa declaración, no sabiendo que hacer en un momento como este, simplemente opto por sonreír de manera nerviosa al parecer y al ver la expresión de Tsuna era el único nervioso en esa habitación, inhalo y soltó el aire lentamente, con cuidado tomo a el castaño de los hombros para recostarlo en la cama, el ojimiel solo atinaba a verlo con ojos suplicantes, haciendo que su rostro tomara una expresión que al moreno se le antojaba sensual, tomo con cuidado los muslos del bajito abriendo y acomodando sus piernas dejándole una buena vista del lugar a invadir, introdujo un dedo que entro con facilidad, entonces se atrevió a meter uno segundo que quedo más justo debido a la diferencia de tamaño de sus manos con las de Tsuna, empezó a dilatar con cuidado la delicada área, no es como si no supiera que debía hacer era un adolescente después de todo, cuando sintió el esfínter un poco más suelto metió uno tercero, empezando a envestir con los dedos dilatando un poco más, sacando suspiros de placer del ojimiel, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el pequeño cuerpo, empezando por su muslo subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho donde entretuvo sobando los pezones, estimulándolos y de vez en cuando besándolos.

—Sácalos, estoy listo—fue lo que ahora salió de los labios sonrosados del de piel bronceada, los ojos chocolates se le quedaron mirando durante un rato, buscando duda, nerviosismo o miedo, sonrió «Nada de nada» tomo una de las piernas separándola buscando una posición cómoda para poder entrar, escupió en su mano para posteriormente frotar su erección con la saliva en ella buscando lubricar, una vez listo rozo el esfínter con cuidado, buscando excitar y provocar al muchacho más de lo que ya estaba, sacándole suspiros y gemidos mal contenidos.

—Bien, aquí vamos—le dijo sonriendo mientras, presionaba levemente en el umbral de la intimidad del castaño, empezó a sumirse lentamente entre las estrechas paredes que lo succionaban hacia dentro y de un último empujón entro entero, sacando un sonoro grito de sorpresa por parte del castaño—Ya estoy dentro—

—Sí, ya lo siento—dijo mientras alzaba los brazos en busca de más contacto con el moreno, quien respondiendo a su muda suplica fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo con el más bajito, quien guio su pequeñas manos hacia el cabello oscuro acariciándolo y halándolo, ante las leves embestidas que comenzó a dar el de piel canela, suaves gemidos acompañados de jadeos surgieron de la dulce boca del castaño que fueron raídamente acallados por el chico de ojos chocolate con un beso demandante- Más rápido, por favor- suplico al separarse para poder tomar un poco de aire.

El moreno no protesto y acelero el ritmo de la embestida tomando con fuerza la cintura contraria acercando el delicado cuerpo más hacia sí buscando profundidad, acertando de improviso en un lugar que hizo gritar alto y descaradamente de placer el ojimiel, quien se desconecto por un momento y buscando una ancla para sentirse seguro se aferro con fuerza a los brazos del de ojos chocolate casi clavando las uñas en piel morena.

—Ahí, da otra vez ahí—el ojichocolate acelero las embestidas empujando con fuerza a Tsuna contra la cabecera, tomando con fuerza uno de los postes de madera para conservar el equilibrio y poder llegar a ese punto feliz en el estrecho interior del decimo, de improviso lo encontró haciendo que el castaño soltara un jadeo ahogado en busca de aire, rápidamente encontró el modo exacto aumentando la fuerza y la profundidad se dedico a solo dar en el punto dulce del más bajito, haciéndolo gritar de placer y por más, haciendo que todo el calor que el ojimiel sentía en su cuerpo desapareciera librándolo de él, como la suave lluvia que era— ¡Ah! TAKESHI—fue el estrepitoso y agudo grito que salió de la garganta del ojimiel, al pegar por milésima vez en ese punto de azúcar, haciendo que los ojos pardos se abrieran como platos ante la sorpresa, la paredes carnosas alrededor de su falo se apretaron anunciando el inminente orgasmo del castaño, haciéndole agarrarse con fuerza de los pilares de la cabecera haciéndole liberar un poco de la presión de su cuerpo.

—Tsuna—un suave beso se deposito en el hombro del nombrado mientras se movía unas últimas veces dentro de él. El castaño respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar aire, abrió los ojos y se topo con los ojos chocolate del contario que lo veían con dulzura, y llevados por una silenciosa y mutua petición juntaron sus bocas en un suave y delicado beso.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fuera de la habitación una figura alta se acomodaba su fedora mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus delgados labios—Misión "Calmando el calor" ha sido concretada—las palabras salieron de su boca en un suave y profundo susurro, mientras emprendía paso directo a su habitación después de todo, había sido un largo día.


	5. Cap4 La calma que precede a la tormenta

**Cap. 4 La calma que precede a la tormenta.**

Su mano viajaba en un vaivén sin pausa por aquella longitud de manera lenta y cadenciosa, mientras leves suspiros se escapaban de los labios enrojecidos por las mordidas, mientras con la mano libre se dedicaba a estimular sus pezones y su pálida piel, imaginando que eran las grandes manos de color canela las que le acariciaban, imaginando los ojos pardos viéndole con deseo y los carnosos labios besándole, con esas imágenes rondándole la mente su cuerpo se estremeció, llegando al orgasmo con un grave gemido que se escapo de su garganta, alzó su mano y vio ese espeso y blanquecino liquido en su mano, un gemido ahogado de frustración fue lo único que se escucho.

— ¡Maldición! No de nuevo—sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas, esa situación no le gustaba, de ninguna manera.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El sol golpeo su cara despertándolo al instante, miro la ventana como si fuera la cosa más interesante de él mundo, anoche no habían cerrando las cortinas y ahora pagaban las consecuencias, bueno hasta el momento solo él las pagaba, estiro la mano alcanzando el despertador de la mesa de noche sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos eran las 12 había dormido mucho, trato de levantarse pero la pesadez en sus piernas se lo evito, le dolían como si hubiese corrido un maratón o algo parecido, miro la cama de al lado un momento estaba tendida y sola, y entonces lo recordó volteo su cabeza con rapidez hacia el otro lado de la cama que ocupaba y se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo con una cabeza llena de alborotados cabellos castaños, los recuerdos de la noche pasada se agolparon en su cabeza haciéndolo enrojecer y hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Oh diablos!—se dijo a sí mismo, no iba a negar que fue estupendo, algo especial y maravilloso, pero eso no le quitaba la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, volvió a mirar al castaño con cuidado acomodo uno de los mechones del pelo del bajito observando su cara dulce muy diferente a la que mostro el día anterior, acaricio con cuidado la suave mejilla delineando las delicadas facciones, era bellísimo no podía negarlo una sonrisa boba y enamorada surco su cara mientras acercaba su rostro al contrario, depositando al llegar un casto beso en los labios rosas del decimo.

Al separarse pudo ver los enormes ojos miel mirándolo con sumo interés, un sonrojo adorno su tez con rapidez giro su cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la penetrante mirada del castaño, percibiendo suaves movimientos en la cama para luego sentir los suaves labios contrarios posarse en su mejilla y su pequeña nariz rozar delicada y dulcemente su piel, volviendo a besar pero esta vez su oreja ocasionando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del más alto.

—Takeshi —llamo de forma dulce e insinuante tratando de llamar la atención del más alto, haciendo que la cabeza de este terminara completamente hundida entra sus brazos y almohada, con los ojos muy abiertos y más rojo que un tomate, rememorando el momento exacto en que su nombre de pila fue dicho por primera vez por esa dulce boca el hecho le causo un estremecimiento—Takeshi —ahí estaba de nuevo el tono, el recuerdo y el estremecimiento.

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir sin que su tono de voz se quebrara por los nervios, una suave risa inundo el ambiente haciéndole avergonzar más.

—Tengo hambre, ¿podríamos ir a desayunar? Aunque creo que sería más un almuerzo que un desayuno ¿no crees?—dijo de forma tranquila tratando de templar el ambiente para el de ojos pardos.

— ¿eh?—volvió la risilla del castaño— ¡Ah! s-¡sí!—respondió sin más parándose al instante sin caer en cuenta de su desnudes hasta que un aire frío rozara su piel canela, busco con la mirada su bóxer en el piso cuando lo encontró se lo puso de manera rápida y descuidad, y noto pesadez por todo su cuerpo esa que te da después de hacer mucho ejercicio y quedar bañado en sudor—oh, Tsuna creo que mejor me daré un baño ó ¿quieres ducharte tu primero?—pregunto de manera amable viendo al chiquillo en la cama solo cubierto con la sábana blanca «hermoso» cruzo por su cabeza, los ojos miel lo miraban con seriedad.

— ¿Y si nos damos uno juntos?—fue la "inocente" proposición del peli café, que hizo que las mejillas del otro tomaran un color rojo suave.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El peliplata no podía quitar la vista de su jefe y del guardián de la lluvia, algo extraño había sucedido podía sentirlo, pero su cabeza le decía que no pensara tanto ya que el resultado no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto Observo como el moreno habla entre susurros con el castaño y aparte era él el que servía la comida del más bajito porque este tenía molestias al caminar, de cierta manera le molestaba que el ojimiel se lo pidiera a él.

—Decimo—llamo con voz sería, obteniendo enseguida la atención de muchacho— ¿Se siente usted bien?—

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Gokudera?—contesto de manera risueña.

—Es que, bueno… le veo incomodo y el idiota le ha estado sirviendo—dijo recibiendo una mirada seria del bajito.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado ayer Takeshi y yo no caímos en un pozo—Tsuna vio la cara escandalizada de su guardián y rápidamente atino a hacer un ademan con su mano para que lo dejara continuar—No nos paso nada, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes y estoy un poco adolorido, así que Takeshi se ofreció a ayudarme—dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

« ¿Takeshi?» el ojiverde alzo una ceja ¿había escuchado bien? Decidió no preguntar más de la cuenta, pues había otra cosa que le mortificaba aún más.

— ¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mi decimo? Yo le hubiera ayudado con gusto—dijo de manera aguda y con su habitual tono servicial, una sonrisa divertida surco la cara del castaño.

—No quería molestarte, también te vez un poco cansado— y era verdad, los chicos se veían cansados después de la pequeña aventura de ayer, como prueba contundente estaba el hecho de que todos se habían levantado tarde y Hibari había aceptado resignado a desayunar con ellos-Además como ya dije, el se ofreció no me quedo otra opción más que aceptarlo—termino sonriendo de manera nerviosa, con felicidad observo como el chico aceptaba eso como la verdad absoluta, aunque su híper-intuición le decía que el peliplata todavía tenía algunas dudas las cuales el castaño sabía no quería responder.

El ojiverde se sintió mal su decimo le estaba ocultando algo pero muy dentro de él seguía la sensación de que si preguntaba la respuesta no le gustaría, vio como el ojichocolate volvía poniendo en frente del castaño un plato con frutas frescas y yogur mientas él se había servido algo más pesado, el "desayuno" paso de esa manera, muy normal para unos y demasiado incomodo para la tormenta que miraba las atenciones que el moreno le daba al más bajito, observando como rozaban tímidamente sus dedos y se dedicaban miradas cómplices y cayó en cuenta que esos dos parecían una pareja de recién casados y entonces los celos nacieron en su interior pero ¿por cuál de los dos eran? Era bien sabido por muchos que el peliplata tenía un aprecio especial por su decimo, este no lo negaba y mucho menos lo ocultaba pero por mucho amor que la gente pensara sentía por el castaño la verdad era que solo lo veía como un amigo muy importante y especial, nunca podría sentir algo más allá que cariño meramente fraternal.

Dirigió su vista al chico de ojos chocolate y suspiro de manera cansada, el ya lo sabía solo lo negaba rotundamente, se sentía atraído al moreno amante del baseball no supo ni cuándo ni cómo fue, simplemente paso, trato por todos los medios conocidos y sin conocer enterrar esas "absurdas" sensaciones, lo ignoro, enumero todos los defectos del chico los cuales no eran muchos , lo imagino gordo y calvo, e incluso intento salir con alguna de las linda y dulces chicas que se le declaraban, solo consiguió sentirse culpable por utilizarlas de ese modo, no le quedo más que la resignación.

Dirigió una mirada hacia los otros dos, vio como el ojimiel le decía algo al más alto logrando que este se sonrojara y le dedicara una mirada avergonzada, observo cómo estos rozaban sus dedos de forma tímida «¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿De qué me perdí?» pensó, cuestionándose así mismo, sintiendo una ligera pero no por eso menos molesta sensación de opresión en el pecho, no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor que su rostro formo, mueca que fue vista por unos ojos grises ocultos tras una fedora que solo dejaba ver una sonrisa divertida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo quemando con sus generosos rayos a los turistas incautos que no tomaban las precauciones necesarias para protegerse de él, los gritos emocionados de un pequeño bobino se escuchaban por toda la playa, secundados por unos menos estridentes de una pequeña niña china, ambos siendo perseguidos por dos de las tres chicas encargadas de su cuidado.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en la infantil cara del castaño y una carcajada por parte del moreno inundo la amplia sombrilla donde se instalaron para disfrutar de un día en la playa.

—Sí que hace un buen día ¿no cree Decimo?—le pregunto con una sonrisa el peliplata, captando de inmediato la atención del mencionado.

—Si, así es Gokudera—le contesto respondiendo a la vez el amigable gesto, el ojimiel volteo la mirada viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos seguido de los demás, su cara iba adornada por una sonrisa que al bajito se le antojo sádica «Algo no anda bien aquí» casi le grito su híper intuición.

—Hola chicos, ¿preparados para seguir con nuestras actividades al estilo Vongola?—cuestiono con solemnidad que ocultaba muy bien el tono divertido de su voz.

— ¿Actividades?—pregunto curioso el de ojos pardos.

—Si Yamamoto, el día de hoy tenemos una búsqueda del tesoro aquí en la playa—explico, mirando las caras de todos—así que ya saben, hagan parejas y esperen a que les de indicaciones—fue la última orden del Hitman.

—Yo paso—fueron las palabras dichas de tajo y con autoridad del decimo de la familia Vongola—sigo lastimado por tu jueguito de ayer, Reborn—le espeto viéndolo con resentimiento fingido.

—Está bien inútil, puedes descansar—el castaño alzo una ceja ante la respuesta tan rápida del ojigris, el ojimiel pensó que tardaría un poco más en convencerlo, aunque no iba a quejarse, claro está—Pero no acepto ninguna deserción más ¿entendido?—expreso tajante.

—Entonces Gokudera y yo lo haremos juntos ¿no?- le pregunto pasándole un brazo por los hombros al ojiverde.

—Si claro, que me queda—contesto con el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro termino de dar las instrucciones a los participantes, entre los que no se encontraba Hibari ya que desapareció después del desayuno, todos salieron disparados a la señal, siendo despedidos con la mano por Tsuna que les deseaba suerte, conociendo a Reborn la necesitarían.

Los que no tardaron en alejarse mucho fueron la lluvia y la tormenta que había tomado una de las rutas más largas, el moreno la tomo no queriendo arriesgar a las chicas ni a los niños y velando por la seguridad de Chrome que siendo sinceros, no estaba muy segura al lado de Ryohei, caminaron largo rato sobre la quemante arena, el de piel canela se detuvo un instante viendo al cielo que empezaba a nublarse de repente.

—Gokudera—llamo al peliplata que le contesto con lo que parecía un gruñido— ¿Ves algo que se parezca a lo que el bebe nos describió?—pregunto de forma distraída, mientras sentía como leves gotas caían en su cara.

—No, se supone que era visible desde lejos, creo que por esta ruta no está—le contesto con el mismo tono aburrido.

—Entonces es mejor que regresemos, está empezando a lloviznar y el mar no se ve agradable, el peliplata le contesto con un cabeceo afirmativo.

Empezaron a caminar a paso apresurado, esperando ganarle a la lluvia, pero al parecer el clima no estaba de su lado, comenzaron a correr pero la lluvia arrecio empapándolos y dificultándoles la vista, el peli café se detuvo buscando un refugio alcanzo a divisar una pequeña palapa que sería suficiente mientras el agua se calmara un poco, tomo con fuerza la muñeca del peliplata jalándolo hacia el lugar, alcanzándolo en poco tiempo cubriéndose así de la repentina lluvia que aunque no muy fuerte si era bastante.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunto el de ojos esmeralda.

—Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que se despeje un poco— le contesto mientras se quitaba la camisa para escurrirla.

—Está bien— dijo con un suspiro, volteo para mirar al otro chico, encontrándose con la vista del torso desnudo del moreno, trato de apartar la vista pero sus ojos seguían las gotas que traviesas se deslizaban por la anatomía contraría, la envidiaba un poco.

— Gokudera—llamo de repente el ojichocolate llamando súbitamente la atención del pálido muchacho—Me estabas observando—le afirmo con voz seria, obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo que le hizo sonrojar también y un boqueo nervioso que dejo a ambos en un momento incomodo.


End file.
